


A Day in the Life~ February 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny have made it through some very trying times as partners, spouses and parents. Follow them into another month through daily text message exchanges. What will the new month bring?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meyltje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyltje/gifts), [Justsomegirlxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomegirlxoxo/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts).



> To all of our awesome fans... Thank you so much for making this past year and a half so amazing for us. We never thought this text message exchange would have become such an ingrained part of our daily lives and part of that is because of all of you! We want to continue as long as we can and as long as you all want to keep seeing what we have to offer. Thank you for all the kudos and reviews!!!
> 
> To Liz... without you, this would be nothing. I'll see you in a month and a few days. I love you... You are the Neanderthal to my Danno.

 

February 1, 2019

I still can not believe the fiasco that turned into Eric's date the other night. Who would have thought she was wanted on multiple warrants. No wonder he drunk himself into a stuper and called in sick. Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong with that kid and then remember he isn't mine. He's a smart kid, just not always street smart. Hopefully Junior keeps an eye on him and keeps him away from the alcohol.

Now me on the other hand... I needed a good glass of wine and then another. And good Lord did I let Steve have his way with me last night. I think I was beyond tired all day. Sex and alcohol will do that to you. A fine price to pay for getting naked with Steve. 


	2. Chapter 2

February 2, 2019

Always good to see Harry. Always funny how Steve becomes much more possessive of me when Harry is around as well. And surprise... he does own jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

February 3, 2019

Sexting... see, I'm not old.


	4. Chapter 4

February 4, 2019

Tonight was just what I needed. Getting into stupid arguments with Steve over crushes sometimes puts me into a tailspin. A date night always seems to help re-center us. I got the Grace squared away at Ma's, Nahele went to see Samantha and it was just Steve and I, after he finally got home and got off the phone with Joe. Sometimes he gets phone calls at the worst times. I had drawn hearts in the sand for him to follow and then realized that was stupid, Steve didn't do hearts. So I ended up going back, and kicking sand over them and drawing hand grenades in the sand with a stick. That not only got a laugh out of him but raised up eagerness to find me at the end of the path. I had tiki torches lit and a blanket in the sand with a couple of pillows. February 4th and we can lay on the beach and watch the stars and listen to the waves roll into the shore. You can't do that in Jersey in February. He brought down a bucket of beers, looking all hot in his clingy t-shirt and jeans. Casual date it is. If we watched the stars at all... well, maybe he saw a few of them.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

Valentine’s Day Natural Disaster

 

Steve took another look at the front window.  The delivery was already 15 minutes late. He checked his phone for the third time in five minutes.  He called the number and still there was no answer.

 

His phone rang and he answered it before the first ring could finish.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Nahele?”  Steve was disappointed that it was not the delivery company then concern replaced his disappointment.  “Son, what’s wrong?”

 

“The restaurant is closed so we are going to the diner.  I didn’t want you to worry in case you heard something. The diner is open.  Okay?”

 

“Okay.  I love you.”

 

“Love you too.  Gracie says she does too.”

 

Steve hung up and watched his husband come down the stairs.  “The kids are going to a diner instead of the restaurant.”

 

“That rain is crazy out there already,” Danny said as he toweled off his damp hair and tossed the towel in the laundry room. “What is this, the calm before the hurricane?” Danny watched as Steve looked at his phone again. “Why do you keep looking at your phone?”

 

A honk came from outside before Steve could answer.  Two delivery men came to the door with a large chocolate fountain and trays of assorted edibles to be dipped into the fountain.  “Sorry, brah, weather you know?”

 

Steve was just relieved that the men were coming in.  “Can you set it up on the table,” he pointed to the corner of the room.”

 

“No problem,” the other delivery man answered.

 

“Wow, Babe. A chocolate fountain?” Danny stepped to the side to allow the men to set-up the fountain. “This is a good start. Quickest way to win me over is to feed me.” Danny gave Steve a lopsided grin. “Wait, that’s you.”

 

“Surprise,” Steve said sheepishly.  He walked over to supervise the set up.  There were cookies, and- “Uh, what’s this?”

 

The delivery man plugging in the machine looked up to see what Steve was pointing to.  “That’s pineapple.” He started to unwrap the tray.

 

“Wait. No. This is wrong. I ordered  _ no _ pineapple.  Where’s the other fruits?  The strawberries?”

 

Joe, according to the name on his shirt, pulled out the papers from his pocket.  “Nah, brah, you ordered only pineapple. See?” He handed Steve the order.

 

There it was clear as day, the box for only pineapple was checked.  

 

“It’s okay, Steve. I’ll eat the pineapple. You like pineapple. It’s fine. Let them finish so we can enjoy our evening.” Danny made a motion with his hands for the men to get a move on and speed up the process so they could get out and Steve and him could begin their date.

 

“You don’t have any other fruit in the truck?”

 

“Sorry.  You were our last delivery.  Shop is closed because of the storm.”  Both men went back to work. The machine started to hum.

 

“I’m sure I can find some strawberries in the fridge.” Danny said as he threw a thumb over his shoulder.  Let them finish so they can get out of here. It’s fine. I’m sure we have a mango or banana, fuck even a coconut. I don’t care.”

 

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the tip he had set aside for them.  He signed the paperwork and both men shook his hand and then Danny’s and they made their way to the door as Danny held it open for them.

 

“We can even dip marshmallows in it for all I care.” Danny shut the door and leaned against it trying not to laugh. “You can dip your fingers in it and I can suck the chocolate off of them instead of the pineapple.”

 

Steve smiled at the thought. He looked at the bill and groaned. “Danny this wasn’t even my order. All this pineapple belonged to some guy named Greg. He’s probably pissed he has strawberries instead of pineapple. You hate pineapple.”

 

“Come here, you hopeless romantic. I love the gesture, even if they got it wrong.” Danny met Steve at the fountain and rolled up on the balls of his feet and met Steve for a kiss. “I’ll eat pineapple dipped in chocolate if you feed it to me.”

 

Steve pulled away when he remembered something else.  “Hold that position.” Steve grabbed the envelope off the coffee table and pulled the CD out and fed it to the stereo system.  “I had Flippa make this CD for us. It’s all your favorite Bon Jovi love songs that he-” The music coming out of the speakers was a children’s song.  Steve kept pushing the forward button but it was kid song after kid song. Steve leaned his head against the entertainment unit. “This is the CD I asked him to make Charlie.”

 

“Come on, we can dance to _Frozen’s Let it Go_. Can’t we?” Danny started to hum the tune to _Let it_ _Go_ as he swayed his hips in rhythm making his way towards the stereo. He spun around and blew Steve a kiss before he hit stop on the CD player. 

 

“But Babe,” and didn’t Steve sound adorable when he whined. “I picked out every song. It was supposed to help set the mood and be romantic. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine, Steve. I’ve got this.” Danny pulled out his phone, pressed a button and smiled warmly at his husband. He held it up to his mouth and spoke clearly. “Alexa, play Bon Jovi love songs.” He slid his phone into his back pocket and grinned. “Now if we can only get Alexa to stop the rain.”

 

Steve smiled and brought his husband into his arms.  “Flippa’s CD has all the songs on the eukleia. But this will do.”  They were two steps in when there was pounding at the door.

 

Danny stepped back and glanced up at his husband. “Expecting someone?”

 

“No.  The rest of the surprises are upstairs.”  The pounding continued. 

 

“There’s more?” Danny looked to the door. “Do we have to answer it?”

 

A faint  _ Daddy _ came from outside.

 

Danny hurried to the door and pulled it open, revealing a rain-soaked Rachel and Charlie. “Rachel, what are you doing here?” He ushered both into the house and shut the door against the wind and rain. “Are you okay?” The last time she had shown up at his house without calling first, Grace had been in a car accident.

 

Charlie jumped into Steve’s arms.  “Daddy, I’m wet.”

 

“Yes, you are Baby Boy.  Let’s go get you into some dry clothes, okay?”

 

Charlie rested his head in the crook of Steve’s neck as they made their way to Charlie’s bedroom.  “Okay.” 

 

“I’m really sorry to disrupt your evening, but we lost power a while ago and you know me and keeping batteries stocked in flashlights. Charlie was getting scared. I managed to misplace my matches as well to light any candles. I’m sorry to just show up, I should have called first.”

 

“Hold on.” Danny turned and headed upstairs towards his bedroom. “Let me grab you a dry shirt and sweatpants. I can throw your stuff in the dryer.”

 

Rachel noticed the chocolate fountain and the low lighting as she moved further into the house.  

 

Steve came back into the living room with a changed Charlie who let go of his father’s hand to join his mother at the chocolate fountain.  “Danny?”

 

“I’m upstairs!” Danny yelled as he fished through his dresser for something for Rachel to wear until her clothes could dry.

 

“Oh my God, we’ve invaded your date.” Rachel gave Steve an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry. I should have called. I didn’t think.”

 

Steve gave her a reassuring look.  “Don’t be ridiculous, Rachel.” He reached for his son’s hand before he could stick a finger into the chocolate.  “Give it a couple of minutes, Baby Boy, the chocolate needs to melt and then we’ll have some. Okay? But no sticking your fingers in it, it’s gonna be hot.”

 

Charlie nodded yes and with the nod the house went dark causing him to jump into his father’s arms.  

 

“You’re okay.  I got you.” Steve rubbed soothing circles into his son’s back.  Without the music on, the winds outside seemed louder.

 

“Ow. Son of a bitch.” There was thumping upstairs as Danny bumped into something in the dark bedroom. “Alexa, turn the power back on.” Danny yelled from the top of the stairs.

 

“Doesn’t work that way, Babe.  Funny.” Steve waited for Danny to come down the stairs and hand Rachel the dry clothes.  “I’m going to check the breakers. You get to hold onto him,” he said as he handed Charlie off to his father.

 

“Hey your candles won’t go to waste tonight.” Danny shifted Charlie to his other hip and made his way to the kitchen to get matches to light the numerous candles Steve had put out. “Where’s the lantern?”

  
  


H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 

“Do you think we should stay?” Gracie asked nervously as Nahele began to back out of the Grover’s driveway. She tilted her head and looked out the window at the blowing trees as rain beat against her window.

 

“It’s just a twisted ankle.  What am I going to tell Mr. Grover?  Sorry sir, the wind blew me over? Plus you know Dad and Danno are going to be worried about us.”  Nahele stopped the car and put it in park. “It would be easier if you drove though. I think it’s going to swell up.”

 

Grace looked at her brother and then his ankle. “How did you trip anyway?”

 

“The wind.  You saw me. I haven’t been tackled that hard by something since football.”

 

Gracie rolled her eyes at her brother. “I think you tripped over a rock when you were trying to kiss Samantha.” 

 

“Oh my God,” he rolled his eyes.  “Does it matter? I don’t think I can drive on it and I’m not going back into the Grover’s.”

 

“Fine.” And didn’t Grace sound just like her dad. “Switch me places. But I’m not getting out to do it. I’m not going to look like a drowned rat. You know how long it took to curl my hair today?”

 

“I’ll climb in the back,” he said as he did just that, letting off a yelp as he did.

 

“Put your foot up on the seat. That helps with the swelling right?”

 

“Hey, just drive, and I’ll play nurse okay?”  He yelped again as he put his foot up on the seat.

 

“Don’t get snippy with me, Bro.” Grace snapped.

 

“Just drive, James.  To the house.”

 

Grace made a face and glared at Nahele in the rearview mirror. “James? Who is James?”

 

“Oh my God, you are the worst Uber driver ever.  If you don’t want to drive then just tell me. I am sure I will be okay to walk again in a week.”

 

“You could at least give me a girl name.”

 

“Forget it. I’ll drive.  Move.” Nahele tried to life himself up again groaning from the pain coming from his ankle.

 

“No. Sit down and buckle up. God, you’re worse than Dad.” Grace put the Jeep in drive and pulled onto the street. “How long do you think it’s going to rain?”

 

“The hurricane is supposed to hit tomorrow night.  They canceled our class and the study group. I thought I would sleep in.  You?”

 

“I think you should tell Danno we are going to go swimming and see what kind of reaction you can get out of him.” She chuckled at her own joke while Nahele groaned in the backseat. Grace flipped on the turn signal and turned at the next street. The rain was coming down hard and she had to adjust the wipers on the Jeep to a faster speed to keep up. “You think we should call Dad and let him know we are on our way home? I mean, I don’t want to be walking into anything that my young eyes will never be able to unsee. You know what I mean? They aren’t expecting us for a couple of hours.”

 

“I just texted Dad to tell him we were on our way.  Phone calls aren’t going through. Knowing Dad, he’s probably on his laptop following us on the GPS.”

 

“Or he’s enjoying his date with Danno. Why did you have to go and twist your ankle? Now we are going to walk in on them. Stupid weather.”

 

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 

Steve came back into the house soaking wet, shaking off the water from his parka.  “Babe I need to turn on my laptop. The kids are on their way home. There is enough battery to run it and I am going to hook it up to the satellite phone.”  Steve walked into the study. “Oh, and it’s not the breakers. The whole neighborhood is out.”

 

“Great,” Danny grumbled as he lit another lantern. “Sometimes I hate this place. Charlie, if you want to play with the legos, take them to the table. Otherwise, we won’t be able to see them on the floor. I can put the lantern on the table for you.”

 

“I’ll help you get them, Charlie. How about you show me where they are.” 

 

Danny handed Rachel the lantern he had just lit. “Watch your step. There may be a stray lego here and there.” Danny turned to Steve and sank into the recliner. “Well, this isn’t how I thought tonight would go.”

 

Steve walked over to Danny with his laptop in his hand.  “I’ve got them. They are about ten minutes out. He’s driving slow.  That is good.” Steve handed the laptop over to his husband. “I’m going to grab the portable grill from the garage.  At least we can make some hot cocoa for Charlie.” Steve stopped mid step and leaned down to kiss Danno. “I’ll pick my family home safe over any Valentine’s date.  Okay?”

 

“Of course.” Danny put the laptop down and pushed up out of the recliner and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “Hurry back. You know if we had a gas stove, we could make smores.”

 

Steve let the lightbulb in his head light up the room.  “I have an idea.”

 

Danny’s eyes sparkled in the light. “What kind of idea?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Steve came back ten minutes later with what used to be the propane grill all rewired and put back together.  “Where are the kids?”

 

“I think Rachel would take offense to you calling her a kid.” Danny laughed. “They each grabbed a flashlight and went to their rooms to change. Apparently, Nahele twisted his ankle. You may want to look it over.”

 

“What?”  Steve had no idea what Danny was referring to. “Yeah, don’t touch this.  I’ll be right back.” Steve made his way to the apartment wondering how his son would have made it up the stairs with a twisted ankle.  Not finding his son struggling on the steps made Steve feel better. 

 

Rachel emerged from Charlie’s room with a box of legos and a look of dread crossing her face. “How many of these things does he have?” she asked as Charlie led her to the dining room table.

 

“In my most honest opinion,” Danny followed them both with the lantern and set it down on the table, “way too many,” he whispered into Rachel’s ear. 

 

“I will remember that when he asks for them for Christmas and every other holiday that rolls around.”

 

Danny shook his head. “No, you can buy as many as you want. They just have to stay at your house.”

 

Rachel smiled the same smile she gave Danny when she ran into the back of his car all those years ago in Jersey. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t call first. It’s just our power went out and Charlie got scared and like I said before, me and flashlights. I always forget to check the batteries.” She paused and watched as Danny sat across from her sorting lego pieces for Charlie. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening.”

 

“It’s okay, Rachel. I’m glad you two are here and safe. Besides, it’s not a totally wasted evening. I get to spend the evening with my favorite mini-me, building lego villages and get away cars.”

 

“Danno, we need to build a tank for daddy this time.”

 

“Daddy doesn’t need a tank, Charlie. He’s destructive enough without one.” Danny glanced up at Rachel and watched as her expression changed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Rachel, you forget we were married for a while. I can tell when something is bothering you.”

 

“It’s just strange for me to hear Charlie call Steve Daddy.”

 

“He calls him that all the time, Rachel.”

 

“I know. But I don’t ever hear it. When he says it at home, I just assumed he was talking about you.”

 

“You know both the kids call Steve, Daddy.”

 

“Doesn’t make it any easier to hear.”

 

“Okay, can we not go there tonight? Please? You know how long I had to hear Charlie call Stan Daddy? Let’s just move on, okay?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rachel picked at a few lego pieces and snapped them together. She turned her attention to Charlie. “What would you like me to make?”

 

“I need a surfboard for my turtles.”

 

“I think I can manage that. It is going to be a boring gray color though, much like the cloudy skies right now. Unless you have some other fun colors hidden in this box of a thousand pieces.”

 

“There’s red in there, Mommy. Danno can dig them out. I have to build a fire station for Grandpa.”

 

“Can I help too?” Gracie asked as she pulled out a chair and sat next to Danno. 

 

Danny dug his hands into the box, scooping out a handful of legos and deposited them in front of Grace. “You are in charge of building a hospital. We all know Dad will need one at some point. Especially if Charlie builds him a tank.”

 

Grace giggled as she began separating pieces into various piles. “Add Nahele to that list.” 

 

“We should get our own wing named after us.”

 

“That’s not funny, Daniel.” Rachel gave Danny an exasperated look.

 

“I’m only kidding, Rachel.”

 

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 

Steve walked into the apartment ready to call out his son’s name when he heard singing from the bedroom.  Steve was more curious now than concerned. There he caught his son singing in front of his bedroom standing mirror with the lantern next to the bed while he slipped on Danno’s high school baseball sweatshirt.  Still struggling with the sweatshirt, Nahele kicked off his shoes only to turn to see his father standing in front of him.

 

“How’s the ankle?”  Steve gave his son a smug look.

 

Nahele, knowing that he had been caught kicked off his other shoe.  “Good.”

 

Steve sat at the edge of the bed never taking his eyes off his son.  “You want to tell me what’s going on.”

 

Nahele sat next to him while putting on other shoes.  “I told Gracie that I twisted my ankle and told her she had to drive.”

 

Steve was still a little perplexed.  “What?”

 

“What what? It worked and she didn’t even hesitate.”

 

“Don’t do that.  Your father does that.”

 

“What?”

 

“The  _ what what _ .”

 

“You don’t like it? Or you don’t like that he plays dumb with you on occasion?”

 

“Wait, what?  When does he play dumb with me?”

 

“When he thinks- forget I said anything. He doesn’t play dumb. Or maybe when he thinks you’re being difficult.”

 

“I actually get that but that’s not the point.”  Steve put his arm around his son. “So, you got her to drive.  She did okay?”

 

“Laser focused on getting us home safe. She did great. I figured if we waited for her to say she was ready, it would never happen. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think she would be okay..”

 

Steve got up and kissed his son on the top of his head.  “You did good. Thank you for doing that. I keep telling you I am so proud of the man you are.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. Just don’t rat me out, please? Then Grace-Face will be mad at me and go back to being scared of driving.” Nahele tugged the sweatshirt into place and gave his father a quizzical look. “Why is Rachel here? You and Danno had a date. That’s kinda awkward.”

 

“I cannot even begin to explain everything that has gone sideways today.  But, my children are home and this is good. There’s no power. The winds are insane.  Rachel being here is the least of my worries.”

 

“I’m sure Danno feels the same way. Has he given you his gift yet? He told me about it and I’ve been anxious to see it.”

 

“No.  Tell me what it is.”

 

“Are you crazy? I can’t do that.” Nahele stepped around Steve and patted his shoulder as he strolled past him. “Nice try though.” He stopped at the door to the apartment and turned back towards his dad. “Coming?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a huff. “Make sure you limp on the correct ankle.”

“Right.” 

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

 

Nahele and Steve walked back into the house joined the rest of their family around the dining room table. “We building a lego village?” 

“Yes,” Danny replied as he scooped out another handful of legos and gave them to Nahele. “You are in charge of building a garage to fix my Camaro when Dad blows the engine with his crazy driving. How’s the ankle?”  Danny looked up to receive a kiss from his husband.

Steve answered for his son to avoid having Nahele let the cat out of the bag.  “He’ll live.”

“You need an ice pack or anything?” Danny asked.

“No, Dad.  Thank you.”  Nahele was horrified by the amount of legos that were placed in front of him.  

Steve got up and walked over to the contraption he made for them to make s’mores.  

Nahele got up and hobbled over to join his father.  

“Yo, where are you going? You’re in charge of the garage. We need a garage.”

“Leave him alone.  I’m going to teach him how not to blow up the living room,” Steve said defending his son.

“Good luck with that. Although, you’re good at blowing up the right things at the right time.” Danny winked at Steve and went back to building the garage Nahele abandoned.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. Love you babe.”

“I want to blow up things too,” Charlie chimed in.

“No!” The whole family responded.

“Let’s wait a few years first, okay, buddy? Then Dad will teach you everything he knows. He’s got all kinds of special skills that he can teach you one day.” 

Steve and Nahele tinkered with the stove while Charlie gave everyone directions at the table.  A few minutes later Steve had made a camping area in the middle of the living room. Gracie grabbed everything needed for the s’mores.

“You going to sing us campfire songs?” Danny asked his husband.

“No.”

“Gonna tell us stories?”

“I built us a makeshift campfire.  I’m good.”

“Anyone want any pineapple? It’s going to go bad with the power out if we don’t eat it.” Danny collected the tray and brought it over and set it down next to the makeshift fire. He sat down next to Steve and let Charlie crawl into his lap. “Now this is how I like to camp. Right Grace?”

“Yes.  Remember when Daddy taught me how to throw a knife?”

“When did that happen?” Rachel asked quickly, sending glaring daggers in Danny’s direction.

“Oh, that was a long time ago Rachel.”  Steve didn’t want more than that coming to light.  He never knew how much of the story Rachel got from Danny or Grace for that matter.  

“It’s a boring story, really. Grace found a worm. Right, Monkey?”

Gracie just rolled her eyes getting the hint that that was as much of the Aloha camping trip she was allowed to discuss. “Yeah. I found a worm.”

Danny unwrapped a chocolate bar and snapped it in half then opened the graham crackers doing the same. “You got the shish-kabob skewers for the marshmallows?”

Steve reached behind him and snagged the skewers, handing one off to Danny.

Danny pushed a marshmallow onto the end and couldn’t help but feel anything but pure content with his life. All of them sitting around a portable grill in the middle of their living room while a storm raged outside, toasting marshmallows for s’mores. Their life was certainly full of crazy moments and this was no exception. “Who wants the first one?”

Charlie surprised everyone when he shouted out “Mommy does!”

Rachel tried to refuse but stopped when Steve handed her the skewer with a marshmallow stabbed on the end. She still looked hesitant as Danny prepared another one for Charlie.

“Okay, don’t laugh at me. But I have never done this before.”

“What?” Both Danny and Steve said in unison.

“Camping wasn’t exactly my cup of tea.” Rachel explained. 

“You’ve never been camping, Mom?” Gracie asked her mother in disbelief.

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, you my friend are in for a treat then.” Steve took the skewer from her and showed her the finer points to toasting a marshmallow to perfection. “Don’t let Danny show you. He burns them.”

“Rachel don’t listen to him. Everyone knows you have to burn-”

Steve put his hand over Danny’s mouth to silence him. Rachel smiled warmly at their playful banter. Steve managed to toast the marshmallow with one hand while the other one remained plastered over Danny’s mouth. Rachel held open the graham cracker and piece of chocolate as Steve slid the toasted marshmallow off the skewer completing the s’more.

Danny licked the palm of Steve’s hand causing him to remove it and dry it off on Danny’s shirt in retaliation. “Gross.”

“Whatever. You liked it.” Danny slid Charlie off his lap and stood up, stretching his legs out in the process. “Nahele can you help Charlie with his? Don’t let him burn his fingers.”

“Sure Danno.”

“Steve can I borrow you for a minute?” Danny threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs. “You all think you can manage without us for a minute? I need to talk to Dad.”

“Everything okay?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah. Everything is perfect. I just need him for five minutes.”

Danny grabbed the extra lantern off the dining room table and waited for Steve at the base of the stairs. “Steven,” he called when Steve made no motion to get up. “Five minutes, please.”

Steve uncrossed his legs and stood up slowly. “Save me a s’more.” He met Danny at the bottom of the stairs and they ascended them side by side. “I’m not joining you for a quickie while your ex is downstairs with our children.”

Danny stopped on the top step and smacked Steve on the bicep. He lowered his voice. “What is wrong with you? That is the farthest thing from my mind right now.”

“Okay, what then?” Steve asked as they stepped onto the landing.  “And that is  _ always _ on my mind.”

“Not with Rachel downstairs. I wanted to give you your gift before anything else went sideways.” Danny took Steve’s hand in his and pulled him through their bedroom door. He placed the lantern on his dresser and opened up their closet door. Steve sat down on Danny’s side of the bed and waited impatiently as Danny disappeared into the closet behind a couple of suits. “There it is.” He pulled a large wrapped item from the closet and handed it across the bed to Steve. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Steve examined the wrapped gift and thought of all the different things it could be. It was about the size of a poster and he thought maybe a family portrait that Danny had blown up and framed. The wrapping was perfect, the paper a gray blue with iridescent hearts and a shiny silver bow. “What is it?”

“Just open it.” Danny could hardly contain his nervousness. He wasn’t sure how Steve would respond to his gift. It was different and unique and Steve just kept staring at it which made Danny even more nervous. 

“Danny, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Just… Shut up and open it.” Danny rubbed his hands together.

Steve held onto the gift and crawled across the bed until he met Danny on the opposite side. He leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back. He gave Danny a lopsided grin and began to pick at the taped corner. Danny just rolled his eyes at how slow and careful Steve was being.

“Just rip it open. Don’t you know how to open gifts?”

“I was trying to be careful.”

“Fuck careful, rip it open.”

With Danny’s permission, Steve tore into the package. It was a large frame and Steve had to turn it around to reveal the contents. He stared at it for several long moments before he finally spoke. “Danny, this is- I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?”

Steve looked up from the framed image with glistening eyes. “I love it.”

“It’s the constellation of the stars above our house on the day and time that we got married.”

Steve continued to stare at the image in the wooden frame.

“And look at the bottom. Look what I put. ‘ _ Our Lucky Stars _ ’.” Danny bit his lower lip waiting for Steve to say something. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?”  Steve held it up to the lantern enjoying the complexity of the thing.  “Like it? I love it. This means so much to me. It’s perfect.” Steve put a gentle kiss onto his husband’s lips and then lowered his head.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Now I feel stupid about what I got you.”

“Please, everything you tried to make happen tonight is beautiful.”

“There was one more thing, the thing I thought you would really like.”

“Please tell me it is not on a delivery truck on the side of the road somewhere too.”

Steve walked over to his side of the top drawer and brought back a small box with a Valentine’s Day card.  He held the lantern so Danny could read what it said.

“You are now a proud member of the Sock of the Month Club.  Each month you will receive a different pair of socks picked for you by your husband Steve McGarrett.  Love, Steve.” Danny unwrapped the box to find maroon colored socks with blue hearts on them.

“You think it’s stupid, I know.  But I know how much you love-” before Steve could finish what he was saying, Danny was sucking the air out of him.  Steve’s whole body started to react to the heat behind the kiss. He pushed a palm into Danny’s chest and got a few inches between them. “As much as I would love to continue where that was headed, your ex and our children are  roasting marshmallows in the middle of the living room. We can’t be doing this now.”

Danny took a calming breath and smoothed his hands over the top of his head. “You’re right. Sorry. It’s just that it’s so thoughtful because I do love socks and you know that and you don’t even make fun of my little quirk. It’s one of the best gifts ever and I love it.” He lowered himself onto the bed and pulled off his current pair of socks and tossed them to the side. He pulled on the new ones and admired his feet in the flickering light of the lantern. “Thanks babe, I love them.” Danny crossed his legs and pulled Steve down for a kiss. “Do me a favor? Huh? Will you play your guitar for us all? Doesn’t have to be sappy love songs or anything like that, just play for us.  _ Twinkle Twinkle Little Sta _ r or  _ Row, Row, Row Your Boat _ for all I care. I just want to hear you play.”

“For you, anything.” Steve kissed Danny once again and then pulled him to his feet. “Our five minutes are up.” 

Danny grabbed Steve’s guitar from the corner of the bedroom and handed it off to his husband. “I love you, so much. Thank you for tonight.”


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




End file.
